national_alliedprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Aphrodite
History To be revealed... Powers/Abilities Powers * Olympian Physiology: '''Like all Olympians, Aphrodites physical abilities are enhanced to godlike levels. ** '''Superhuman Strength: Like all Olympians, Venus is super humanly strong. Her strength is about average for an Olympian female and she can lift about 25 tons. ** Superhuman Speed: Aphrodite can run and move at speeds superior to even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Aphrodites musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of ordinary humans, and most other Olympians for that matter. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. ** Super humanly Dense Tissue: Aphrodites' bodily tissues have about 3 times the density as the bodily tissues of a human being, contributing somewhat to her weight and superhuman strength. ** Superhuman Durability: Aphrodites' body is much harder and is more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being, and most other Olympians. She can withstand great impact forces, can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and exposure to temperature and pressure extremes without being injured. ** Superhuman Agility: Aphrodites' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Aphrodites' reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. ** Immortality: Aphrodite, like all other Olympians, is functionally immortal. She hasn't aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to further aging. She is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. However, this doesn't mean that she can't be killed. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Aphrodite. If injured, however, her godly life force enables her to rapidly heal damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than a human being, and most other Olympian gods. She can't, however, regenerate missing limbs or organs without the aid of powerful magical assistance. * Magical Energy Manipulation: Artemis is capable of manipulating vast amounts of mystical energy for a variety of purposes that include. ** Power of Love: As the goddess of love, Venus has the mystical ability to arouse love and passion in others and transform weapons into objects of peace. ** Water Scrying: Aphrodite has shown an ability to use water in order to see locations and beings from afar and to communicate. ** Dimensional Travel ** Shape-shifting: '''Olympians can alter their physical form into any shape that they can choose. ** '''Power Distribution: '''Olympians can bestow a portion of their power unto others. ** '''Telepathy: Artemis can telepathically communicate with his followers. ** Animal Empathy: As goddess of the hunt, Artemis can communicate with animals. * Allspeak: Do to the Allspeak, Artemis can communicate in all languages, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Abilities * Seduction: As the goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite is a master and bending the will of others using her physical beauty. Weaknesses * Power Loss: Artemis will gradually lose her powers without worshippers. Paraphernalia